fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby The Bunny (TV Show)
Bobby the Bunny is a T.V show broadcasted on Nickelodeon and is created by Mij Mod. Plot / Story Bobby the bunny is a green, adventurous rabbit who goes on adventures with his grumpy brother Robby, his dog Princess, Snobby the 'real pirate', his nephew Timber the Tiger, his bikini wearing banana loving friend, Brad Stewarts and more. The show mostly starts at Bobby's Log Cabin at his holiday home in Greensburg in the UK, where as season 2 is mostly at his flat in New Pork City in the USA. But they often encounter the Muscular Ant Gang who are always trying to steal Bobby's 'Bobby Mobile" and in New Pork City, they encounter The Pigs, who are after Bobby for stealing their Chocolate Cake. The show is planned to run for 9 seasons, but is prooved to be running for more seasons. The episode length is usually 22 minutes, and is split into 2 parts. Characters Table List Bobby: The main character. He is a green bunny who enjoys having adventures, playing games and randomly shouting the names of meat. Robby: A very grumpy brother of Bobby. He is often found playing his drums and playing arcade games. He is the older brother out of Bobby and himself, being just 2 seconds older. Snobby: Bobby's Claims to be a pirate. Nobody really knows the truth, but Brad has his suspicions*. Brad Stewarts (A.K.A Banana Guy): Loves bananas and wears a bikini. That is all you need to know. Timber the Cat: A young, 7 year old Tiger. He is very naughty and normally commits very heinous crimes e.g stealing all of his uncle's (Bobby's) money and giving it out in the school's car park, staying up at midnight to watch his favourite T.V show, Ron and Terry Princess: Bobby's pet dog. She loves food, but also gets fit a lot. She has a soft spot for Prince. Prince: Robby's pet dog. He is very posh, and always drinks fancy champagne and eats a bowl of caviar for every meal. He also keeps a drawer full of bowling balls for no reason. Police Dog: Snobby's pet dog. It is always sniffing out clues to see if Snobby is a real pirate. *He also talks about it to Brad and they formed T.S.S.C.A.F.P (The super secret club about fake pirates) Glyn the Cat: Timber's Dad. He is a black cat. He sings in the band "Beach Bowsers" and is the lead singer. He is also quite stupid and has a tendency to mix up his words (e.g He wanted a drink of coke, but accidentally said "I want to choke on a drink!" This line is from season 2 episode 3) Granny Betty: Bobby's grandma. She is very old but can still dance very well. She is also quite fast, and she once won the olyimpics chasing after a bus. Milo The Motormouth: Milo is a talkative hippo who always has somthing to say or talkabout. He once owned his own talk show called "Milo Chat" that lasted 123 hours. If he talks to much, his head explodes and he has to wait a few minutes for it do grow back. Krunch the Krokodile: Krunch is a music loving, goth crocodile who is Robby's best friend. He trys to teach Robby how to be cool, but gives him misleading information (e.g He tells Robby that if he wants to be cool, he needs really expensive things, leading Robby to buying a mansion in the middle of nowhere and buying all the latest trends. E.g He tells Robby to get Windows 10, but Robby gets 10 stained glass windows for his mansion). Harry the Hare: Harry is Bobby's cousin who is super speedy. He models himself after Sonic the Hedgehog and one day wishes to race him. He is always trying to race people, but people get bored, knowing that no matter what, Harry will beat them. Becky the Bunny: Bobby's girlfriend he met on a dating show. She has blond hair and also has a great singing voice. Rachel the Rabbit: Rachel is a goth bunny who is Robby's girlfriend. She loves music and also is friends with Krunch. MORE COMING SOON... Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Firework Fun Bobby finds a firework in his yard, and doesn't know what it does. He goes around the town, asking what it does, but knowbody answers. He shows it his friend Snobby but accidentally lights it in his face. Episode 2: The Chicken Before Christmas Bobby invites his friends to an early christmas dinner. But whilst Brad is cooking his banana flavoured potatoes, he accidently knocks one of Robby's potions onto the chicken. When Bobby trys to eat the chicken, it runs off the plate and out of the front door. Bobby chases it until in jumps on Santa's sleigh and flys away. Bobby gets a cannon and shoots the chicken and eats it. Episode 3: Timber Talk Timber is watching TV at 1:00 am and Bobby tells him its way past Timbers bed time. Timber starts getting mad and starts saying mean things about Bobby. He continues until Bobby gets so fed up, he pops to the supermarket to buy some headphones. He comes back to his house and starts listening to some music whilst Timber complians. Bobby thinks Timber looks like he's singing. Episode 4: Robby's Toxic Job Robby is at work at the Toxic Waste Removal Centre, when Bobby comes to see him. He brings a banana to give Robby. Robby suprisingly likes bananas, but accidently drops it in the toxic waste can. The banana turns into an evil banana mosnter and starts rampaging around the factory. He spots Robby and Bobby, and gives them a 3 second head start to run away, or he'll eat them up. Bobby and robby don't move though, and 10 minutes pass. Robby asks Bobby 'What time is it?' and Brad comes singing 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!'. The banana gets annoyed and kicks Brad out of the building, but Brad comes back and eats the massive banana. Then Brad realises the Banana was covered in toxic waste, and he throws up. Category:TV SHOW Category:Unfinshed Category:Bobby The Bunny Category:Cartoons Category:Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Season Category:Episode Category:Plot Category:Nickelodeon